The day I met my true love
by Gay Braixen
Summary: Hopefully you know this will be my first FanFiction ever... i'm quite nervous ok? Let's get started... I repeated this, I know... Just a reminder, k?
1. Before you read

**Before we begin...**

Hello, my first FanFiction ever...

Please be gentle to the rookie, ok?... (.*)w(.*)

K, if you've seen this story and grew interested, let me know, give me idea's and tell me, what I should do, what not to do, and I'll type it up as soon as possible...


	2. Chapter 1

Zoroark's POV:

It was a sunny morning, beautiful day in the forest...

"Yaaaawn!... oh... what time is it?" I got up and walked lazily out of my little den, looked up to the sky and judging by the sun... It should be... 12:05 A.M.

"Well, at least I woke up early to go see the beauty... only 2 days until mating season..." I said to myself with a little smirk, wondering who my true love or F**k buddy would be... I was hoping it would be a male and not another female, I then started to walk around the forest to find some berries and perhaps a river with clean water... stupid humans sometimes piss in it... I then smelled something sweet... I sniffed a couple more times and my mouth watered...

"Oh... sweet Custap berries..." I followed the scent but as I got closer, there was another scent... It smelled like a... Fire type... and it was walking close to the berries... I charged up a Dark Pulse, Those are my favorite berries... I won't let that prick have them, I peaked through the bushes...

I saw who it was... a Braixen... male... he... appeared... cute... I blushed and thought about the things i'll do to him when I'm finished... I began to look under the furry skirt to see... his... cute bum... I looked down and got embarrassed to see my erection... but started to rub it... in between my claws and stared at the Braixen... I was hoping he'd stay there probably a minute or two after I cum... but then I snapped out of it when I saw the berries he was picking with his twig... My erection eventually went back in the sheath and I charged at him, then yelled, (I always wanted to yell my moves out) "DARK PULSE!" Then fired a black beam at the Braixen... without looking, dodged, "Your not getting away with my berries... SHADOW BALL!"

... He grabbed the twig from his tail hole and aimed it at the Shadow Ball... than he charged up something and blew a Crimson Flamethrower at it, and burned the Shadow Ball into dust.

... after what seemed like an hour, we stared... He finally said in the cutest... tone I ever heard from a male... "I... guess you wanted... s-some of these?" ... He opened his paw with a few Custap berries... My mouth watered for them, and... He giggled... he tossed a few at me, but I caught them all with my mouth...

While munching on the sweet berries, and unexpectedly, he randomly asked, "Want to come to my home?... I live in a cottage but I hope it's ok..."

... "Y-Yeah, sure... who's home?" I was dying of curiosity... and after a few seconds... he said, "Well... there's a Zangoose, a Lucario, an Absol, an Arcanine, and my Older Brother, Delphox... " ...

I was honestly surprised to hear he had that so many others living with him, but it was 2 days until mating season...

"Well, I only hope theirs enough space for me, Hehe..." I said with a blush,

"YAY!~" ... He kissed my cheek... which made me blush... he noticed and giggled, that giggle... so cute...

"C'mon sweet cheeks, let's go!" He said with a bright smile... a wonderful smile... I nodded and began following him... I looked up to see the time was 2:15 ...

"Um, sorry for that time I attacked you..." My ears drooped as I said that...

"It's ok, you were hungry and was just getting desperate." He replied with that beautiful smile of his...

"I-I love you" I said quietly...

"Hm?" He noticed, for a guy with hair filled ears...

"UUUH... I can't wait to see your room!" I was madly blushing and hoping he didn't notice anything... but he gave me a smirk...

~Later~

So this is his house, quite big for a cottage, he knocked on the door... and then a Lucario opened the door and peaked out, He noticed Braixen and plated a grin on his face, "Hey, cutie..." He pulled him into a hug and Braixen blushed but hugged back... they... also... kissed...

Rage filled me up... I wanted to slit his throat and drag him out of there... beat on his body then eat whatever was left...

But I don't want to hurt the Braixen's feelings...

Lucario pulled away after 45 seconds... "Who is this?"

"Hm?... OH! He is just a Zoroark I ran into while collecting berries... He hadn't told me his name yet, which reminded me..." He walked up to me and sticked his paw out, looks like he wanted a Paw-shake... (Get it?) ...

"Hi, My name is Kasai!" He said, still holding his arm up...

I placed my claw in his paw and was very careful not to cut him... "I'm Yami... and the Lucario is?"

The Lucario gave me a look... saying he was upset and said, "The name's, Titan... my former master nicknamed me that... before he abandoned me..." ... I'll admit... even though I hate him, I wanted to hug him, but it looks like Kasai did it for me...  
>Well... hope nothing goes wrong... this day went by pretty fast... and so short...<p>

I'm prepared for worse... Arceus... gimme all ya got...

**Sorry, for the short chapter, but honestly...  
>I live with a family and they never give me time for anything anymore...<br>Ah well... this is a start... hope it isn't terrible...**


	3. Chapter 2

YAMI'S** POV REMEMBER THAT!**

When we walked into his home, I was greeted by a unison of them all, "Welcome!" Which was a good feeling but at the same time creepy, but trying to be friendly instead of the jackass who lives alone in a cave, I just reply with a shy, "Thank you." while rubbing my shoulder nervously, they all appeared male...

Kasai grabbed my by the arm and started running, "Whoa!- Hey!" Kasai giggled and ran upstairs with me barely keeping up, and through a hall of many different rooms and we stopped at the door at the end of the hall, Kasai opened the door and, for a small room, it had a double bed, meant for two, a little office, with book looking thingies and a black thing with another thingy with letters and another with two buttons...

"What is this?" I pointed at the thingy... Kasai just chuckled as if he held a laugh in, making me blush in embarrassment... Kasai walked up to me and than the thingy, "This is a desktop computer."

"A... Computer?..." I cocked my head to the side in confusion and curiosity, making Kasai chuckle again, "You see, in this 'thingy,' you can watch moving pictures and play games on it and even do social stuff."

"Moving pictures?" He booted up the computer and at first there was a blue light, which turned into a thingy that said, 'Enter Password.' ... Kasai types fast, after that, he clicked on a weird e, and typed, You tube (Weird name for a video site) on the top thingy, after that, he typed, 'M3RKMUS1C' and clicked that Hitmarker Rage, and I was shocked, IT DID MOVE!

"See? The Wi-Fi here are paid by from my master... He's a rich guy but wants me to live alone, he comes to visit once in awhile... Now than, you'll be sleeping here for as long as you want, it's my room!"

... The thoughts of rape came flowing into my head again... Maybe I'll tie him up so he doesn't run, and gag him so he can't call for help... I walked out of the room and down the hall with my eyes closed with thoughts, and I bumped into Titan, and I was worried at first then I realized... My face was buried in his fur and... WAS MY MUZZLE AGAISNT A NIPPLE?!

Titan blushed and wrapped his arms around my head... As if he was begging... So I went ahead and began sucking on them as if he was breastfeeding me, making him squeak a little, he letted go but I continued, "That's enough..." He said in a bit of an angry tone... I reluctantly pulled away and looked into his eyes, he showed a sort of fury... I know this feeling.. So I licked his cheek kindly and walked away, "... If you touch me again, I will kill you." I ignored that and kept on walkin, until I reached the staircase, and walked down them, then began looking for the kitchen...

... I bumped into someone again and this time it was the Zangoose, and my muzzle was against his.. I pulled away quickly after I noticed, "I'm sorry!" He hugged me... Though being a chubby dude, he was sort of... Adorable, like Kasai, "It's ok... I'm um... I um.. I'm Grey.."

**LE HORRIBLE LEMON YIFF WHATEVER DOOTY BOPPA THINGY BEYOND HERE!**

I smile and give him a little kiss on the forehead, "I'm Yami sweetheart..." Grey blushed and looked down and I looked down as well, and some clear fluid was dripping on the floor, and it smelled like his pre ... "You know I plan on being Kasai's right?" Grey looked away seeming broken hearted, now feeling bad I just give him another kiss on the forehead, "Follow me..." I went to the door and left, seeing Grey was still behind me, I smile and begin walking at least anywhere the house won't see us, and I watched his innocent erection continue to unsheath and grow longer, thicker... And I stopped at a certain point..

"Alright... Whaddya want." Grey looked around nervously and looks at my sheath and pointed at it, I looked down and smirked, "Kinky~ Okay kid..." I got down and laid on my back, "Go ahead~"

Grey squealed and sat on my belly, facing away from me so I can get a good view of his fat-ass... And I started to feel him trying to open up my sheath so I closed my eyes and letted it happen... He started rubbing the tip of his rather small dick against the opening of my sheath, making cute squeaks, "Please fuck me like a bad bitch already..." I mumbled, and he probably heard me because I felt the tip of it go in and it made me squeak in a little bit, but he didn't stop there, he just went deeper as in there, rubbing his little friend rubbing against mine and we both moaned quietly as he felt my cock trying to push him out and his trying to resist... Man I'm gonna feel numb there for awhile ain't I?

... After a bit of panting, he made a shy thrust and earned a little moan from me, he repeated this and earned a squeak... He started to do this over and over with more confidence in each thrust he made, seems to be a hasty guy... I manage to hold enough of my moans back to ask, "A-Are you- Mmm- A virgin, kid?" He stopped thrusting... He turned his head enough so I can see him nod, but seemed ashamed, "It's okay... Just keep pumping your clean dick into my dirty sheath." He nodded again but this time of excitement... He got up just a little to look like a squat... He continued pumping himself into me while getting a good grip somewhere around my legs... I looked down and blushed at the sight of his bum... and seeing him beat on my cock from inside of my sheath was turning me on further, "K-Kid, your cumming inside right?" He nodded and than laid on his belly on me, and began thrusting harder, panting and making noises that sounded like small moans, and grunts... And he made a squeal and I squealed as well when I felt him fill me up, returning the favor, I smothered his cock with my boyjuice too...

We stayed in that position for a bit, getting our breathes back... He pulled away and mixed zangoose and zoroark sperm left my sheath in a hurry and he got down to clean it... and suck on the sheath, "Aw~ Come on, I'll handle it, you'll just get me hard again." He ignored that and kept going... I just giggled and rubbed his head, "Good boy~ Now let's get back Grey."

He looked up at me and smiled... And helped me up, and began walking back to the cottage... That should help keep my mind off such thoughts about Kasai.


End file.
